


Emphasis on the 'Why would you wear that, ever?'

by princess_bubblegum



Series: Comment ficlets [6]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Multi, Other, Poor mori, didn't even get an honorable mention, host club being silly, sorry dude, tamaki i love u, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_bubblegum/pseuds/princess_bubblegum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/602155.html?thread=83919659#t83919659">author's choice, any, "Are you wearing a <em>cape</em>?"</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emphasis on the 'Why would you wear that, ever?'

Haruhi looked up from studying as Tamaki waltzed into the room, his aura was always loud, but…

“Um… Sempai, are you wearing a _cape_?” Haruhi glanced back at Kyoya in confusion, he only shrugged as Tamaki laughed delightedly.

“Yes! It’s so kind of you to notice! I look dashing don’t I!?” he spun around a few times, showing the cape off, with it twirling out around him.

“Uh, why?” Haruhi asked.

“Weeeell, I was thinking we could do a medieval theme and capes are so blah, blah! Blah-blah blah blah...” Tamaki blabbered on, continuing to twirl and twitter about the room. By now all the hosts had looked up from where they sat idly, all scattered around the room.

“Boss?” Kaoru interrupted the unending babble.

“Hm, yes?” Tamaki looked over at him, surprised that someone had spoken, but also pleased that someone was joining the (one-man) discussion.

“Why, _exactly_ , is it shimmery purple?” Hikaru continued.

“The sequins give it more _flare_! And I think this color brings out my eyes!” Tamaki smiled widely, “What do you think?” He looked to the rest of them in the room.

Nobody said anything for a second, not wanting to say that he looked kind of ridiculous. Ending the silence, Honey suddenly burst out, waving his hand in the air enthusiastically, “I think it looks pretty, Tama-chan!!”

A few half-hearted murmurs of agreement followed this, and Tamaki turned to Kyoya, eager for his approval.

“What do you think, Mommy?” Tamaki asked hopefully.

Kyoya smiled at him with surprising warmth, “I think you look beautiful, Daddy.”

“Oh, thank you!” Tamaki latched on to him, grinning. “Now we just have to get all of you fitted for them!”

“ _Oh--_! Sempai, I don’t think we could do it justice, with the way you wear it!”

“Yeah,” Hikaru and Kaoru agreed in panic, “We would just look bad in comparison.” Kaoru finished.

Tamaki laughed, “ _Aww_ , not to worry my children, we will find something suitably flattering for each of you!”

Haruhi sighed in relief, narrowly escaping having to wear something so gaudy.

“Maybe tights?” Tamaki suggested to them.

Haruhi groaned, before smiling fondly. It could be worse.


End file.
